Kiki's Big Adventure
by Collared Creature
Summary: Follow an adventurous kittypet and her cautious companion as they embark on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Allegiances

**SakuraClan**

 **Leader** : **Witchstar** : pale gray she-cat with white paws and mismatched eyes, pale green and pale blue  
 **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

 **Deputy** : **Blackbird** : tall, graceful black tom with red eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : **Stardust** : pale orange she-cat with white flecks and violet eyes

 **Warriors** : **Soaringfeather** : pale gray she-cat with white, feather-like splotches, white paws and big, sky blue eyes  
 **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

 ***Moondance** : pale gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, dark gray paws and orange eyes  
 **Apprentice** : Winterpaw

 **Wolfstrike** : swift, smoky gray tom with black splotches and orange eyes

 **Darkmist** : thick-furred, dark brown, almost black, tom with silver eyes  
 **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Snowrose** : dainty, soft-furred, white she-cat with big, sweet, pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices** : **Darkpaw** : silky-furred black she-cat with violet eyes, Whitepaw's sister

 **Whitepaw** : white she-cat with pale green eyes

 ***Winterpaw** : white she-cat with a pale blue tint to her pelt and icy-blue eyes, Wolfpaw's sister

 **Wolfpaw** : scruffy-looking dark gray tom with a lighter underbelly, lighter paws and orange eyes

 **Queens** : **Violetgaze** : silky-furred black she-cat with violet eyes, mother of Wolfstrike's kits: Ashkit and Songkit

 **Kits** : **Ashkit** : smoky gray tom with black flecks and pale green eyes

 **Songkit** : pale gray, almost white, she-cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clan  
** ***Kiki** : adventurous, kind-hearted, black she-cat with big, silver eyes, kittypet that lives with Jiji

 ***Jiji** : loyal, black tom with big, violet eyes, kittypet that lives with Kiki

 **Redglare** : black she-cat with gray flecks, gray paws and red eyes, rouge

 **Bloodmoon** : large dark red she-cat with white paws and orange eyes, rouge

 **Mystery** : dark brown, almost black she-cat with gray paws and yellow eyes, rouge

* * *

 **Notes  
** The characters with **bolded asterisks** ( ***** ) next to their names are main characters and with be heavily focused on

Some of the characters are based off anime: **Kiki's Delivery Service** (Witchstar, Stardust, Soaringfeather, Moondance, Kiki and Jiji)

 **Wolf Children** (Winterpaw and Wolfpaw)

 **Black Butler** (Darkpaw, Whitepaw and Blackbird)

 **Hell Girl** (Redglare and Bloodmoon)

 **Death Note** (Mystery)


	2. Prologue—Curiousity

**The sleek black she-cat sighed as she sat atop the fence and gazed out into the forest. The free-spirited she-cat yearned to go out and explore.**

 **She rolled her big silver eyes, thinking about her housemate. The stubborn tom refused to go. He insisted he was keeping them both safe. The fearful tom believed the rumors that the forest cats were savages that killed outsiders and cleaned their teeth with their bones.**

" _ **Did you steal that from Into The Wild?"**_ **Kiki asked, looking up to directly address the author.**

" _ **Oh, I though it sounded familiar. No, and it's not stealing it's borrowing. I needed an excuse on why Jiji refused to go."**_

" _ **Oh."**_ **Kiki turned her head to look at Jiji, seeing he was still asleep in the lush green garden.**

" _ **Can you talk to only me?"**_ **She asked the mysterious author.**

" _ **Yup."**_

" _ **Because my movie was the first anime you ever watched, right?"**_ **Silver eyes lit up as the warm feeling of pride washed though the she-cat.**

" _ **Yup, again.**_

" _ **Hey, there's a term for this, right?"**_

" _ **You mean when a character talks to an author?"**_

" _ **Yup."**_

" _ **It's called 'breaking the fourth wall'."**_

" _ **Oh…so, what do I do now, plot-wise?"**_

" _ **Just go into the forest and I'll have Jiji wake up and follow you in a bit."**_

" _ **Ok, bye."**_ **Kiki chirped happily before jumping off the fence. She was prepared to bound off before she thought of something.** _ **"Wait…are we still gonna talk in the other chapters?"**_

" _ **Not sure."**_ **The author responded and watched as the black she-cat bounded away, happy to have someone tolerable to talk to.**

* * *

Huge thanks to Fireworksafterdawn for inspiring this story (and its sequel) with **Warriors of Aoshima: Call of the Moon**


	3. Two—Getting The Ball Rollin'

**The three cats sat before a strong looking, beautiful pale gray she-cat and a tall, graceful black tom.**

" **Winterpaw's told you of Violetgaze's missing kits, correct?" The tall, elegant tom asked, his red eyes scanning the newcomers. That gaze made Jiji nervous, he gulped thickly, sweating.**

" **Yes Sir," Kiki said politely, "we'd like to help you find them."  
**

" **I'm not sure." Winterpaw's mentor, Moondance, said skeptically. Kiki's eyes lit as an idea sparked in her mind and she began humming a familiar song.**

"… **Feel the sun dance with the moon…" Moondance sang gleefully, recognizing the song.**

 **Kiki gasped, "What's your name?"**

 _ **This must be the song I'm named after.**_ **"Moondance." The she-cat said, eyes lit up with realization.**

" **I'm Ki—."**

" **Kiki!" The gray she-cat exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't feel it before!" She purred, bounding forward to nuzzle the she-cat.**

" **I'm Jiji." The black tom said excitedly, earning a nuzzle and purr as well.**

 **The tall tom watched the excitable display before him, thoroughly and utterly confused.**

 **The three sensed the deputy's confusion.**

" **Blackbird," Moondance said, excitement still clear in her voice. "This is Kiki and Jiji, they're named after the first anime movie the author ever first saw."**

" **Ah, a pleasure** **to meet you both." The tall, elegant tom bowed to the two.**

" **Nice to meet you too. Who're you named after?"**

" **My name comes from an amine in which a young Twoleg sells his soul to a demon in exchange for the deaths of those who killed his parents and captured and humiliated him for a month."**

" **Oh…. wow, that's dark."**

 **Kiki looked upward, "Hey author."**

" _ **Oh." The voice said in mild surprise.**_ **"** _ **Yea?"**_

" _ **Are we gonna meet anybody else in this chapter?"**_

" _ **Um…yea. Was plannin' to wrap this up…so now you'll meet Winterpaw's brother and his mentor then I'll send you two, along with Winterpaw and Moondance, on your way. Sound good?"**_

" _ **Yep."**_ **Just then, two cats bounded up.**

" **Hi." A gray tom with orange eyes said. "I'm Wolfpaw."**

" **And I'm his mentor, Soaringfeather." A beautiful gray she-cat introduced herself, eyes as bright and clear as the movie in which she was named.**

" **Since we're background characters, wonder why the author introduced us." The young tom said, looking confused.**

" **Oh, don't worry, they've got something planned, I bet."**

" **I just hope it's not bad."**

" **Well you** _ **are**_ **named 'Wolf', so it won't be."**

 **After the four bid farewell to Wolfpaw and Soaringfeather, with nuzzles and purrs, they set of in search of the kits.**


	4. Three—Scooby-Meow

**Kiki, Jiji, Winterpaw and Moondance walked through the lush, vibrant green forest.**

" **I'm a little hungry," Kiki said, "what about you, Jiji?"**

" **Yea, I could eat." The tom responded.**

" **Would you like Moondance and I to hunt for you?" The pale she-cat asked.**

" **No thanks. We wanna try first." Kiki said. A short time later, the cats spotted a mouse and a vole. The two kittypets crouched down and stalked toward the prey items. Just as they were close enough to pounce, the small animals noticed them and scurried away. The two kittypets gave chase as Winterpaw and Moondance pounced from the brush, successfully catching and killing the prey.**

" **Hey, that was good teamwork. Thanks, you guys." Kiki said.**

" **No, problem." The warrior and apprentice said, before pushing the fresh-kill toward the two.**

" **Enjoy, we'll go hunt for ourselves."**

" **Oh," Kiki tilted her head, "You sure?"**

" **Yea." Winterpaw said.**

 **A short time later, the two came back.**

" **I'm a little tried. Mind if I take a nap?" Jiji asked after everyone had finished eating.**

" **No, it's ok." Kiki said as the other two murmured in agreement.**

 **The small tom layed down, tail covering his paws.**

" **J…. Ji…. i…Jiji." The black tom heard a voice trying to speak to him, but the voice seemed far away and like it was underwater.**

 **The small opened his big, violet eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by dream-like thick, whiteish-gray mist. His paws were planted underneath him, but he knew if he looked he'd see more mist.**

" **Hello?" The tom called, unsure.**

" **Jiji." The voice said, closer and clearer now. The small tom saw a tall, slender, sleek black cat coming toward him. The cat seemed to glow eerily as it walked, radiating a sort of smug confidence.**

 **Jiji shivered upon meeting the cat's, unnerving semi-glowing, dark blue gaze.**

" **A-are y-you….," The awestruck tom began.**

"… **. the author?" The heavenly cat said, smirking, "Why, yes, yes I am."**

 **Jiji felt as if he'd fainted as his body swayed and he nearly toppled over.**

" **Whoa, whoa, easy there." The cat smirked, placing a paw on Jiji's shoulder to steady him. "There's no time for that, I gotta send ya back soon. I've called here because I have decided to give you your own story."**

" **M…me, but why?" Jiji stammered, more in awe then before.**

 **The cat chuckled, "Because, Kiki's had a book, a movie,"** _ **Well, two if ya count the live-action one, which why." The author thought.**_ **"and now, this story. Isn't it time you had one?"**

" **W…well y…yea and t…thank you. What'd ya have in mind?"**

" **Just a cute story in which you find a mate."**

" **That sounds nice, thanks". Jiji started to bow.**

" **You're welcome, and no need to bow but I appreciate the almost gesture. I have to send you back now. Goodbye, Jiji." The tall cat bent its head, touching its nose to Jiji's, as a bright light filled the misty, dream-like space.**

 **Jiji's eyes snapped open as he gasped.**

" **Are you ok, Jiji?" Kiki asked, silver eyes filled with concern for her closest.**

" **Yea." He answered in an airy, disbelieving tone.**

" **What happened?" Winterpaw asked.**

" **I…I met the author."**

" **Really?! What'd they say?" Kiki asked excitedly.**

" **They said they'd give me story of my own story…. where I get a mate."**

" **Cool! I wonder who she'll be!"**

" **I hope the author doesn't keep us waiting long."**

" **They probably won't. Now, come on, we've got missing kits to find."**

 **Sometime later, the group came upon two small kits wailing and put their plan into action. After digging a deep hole, they covered it with moss, sticks and small rocks.**

" **M-m-mama…. mama!" Jiji called fearfully, sobbing lightly for emphasis. He hoped to lure the rouges away from the kits.**

" **Oh, hear that?" Asked a rouge slyly, unnerving crimson gaze twinkling with menace and hunger.**

" **Yea," Another said, "another lost little victim. Let's go."**

 **The three rouges approached the cats' hiding spot, unknowingly walking toward the trap. They yelped in surprise as the 'solid' ground gave way beneath them. The four cats snickered, each placing a paw over their mouths in barely contained laugher.**

 **The cats emerged and looked down upon hearing frantic scratching as the three vainly attempted to climb out. They spotted two small shapes huddled together and started toward them.**


	5. Four—Homeward Bound

" **Mommy! Daddy!" A** **smoky gray tom and a** **pale gray she-cat bounded excitedly to a black she-cat and a large gray tom.**

 **The pale gray she-cat watched fondly as the family reunited, Violetgaze and Wolfstrike nuzzling their kits and purring loudly.**

" **Thank you for bringing Ashkit and Songkit home safely. I am Witchstar, leader of** **SakuraClan." The mismatched eyed she-cat bowed.**

 **The leader seemed to briefly ponder something, "Would you two like a place among us?" She offered.**

 **Kiki and Jiji looked at each other, cute furry faces slightly paled at the offer. Having to live day to day hunting for themselves and worse,** _ **fighting**_ **, living in close proximity to others. They couldn't do it, or, not couldn't,** _ **wouldn't**_ **.**

" **No, thank you. But thank you for the offer." Kiki politely declined. After being thanked by the kits and their parents, the two started home.**

" _ **Thanks for not having us join,"**_ **Kiki said to the author.**

" _ **Yea, thanks,"**_ **Jiji added, "** _ **I don't think we could've handled it."**_

" _ **You're both welcome." The author said, smirking.**_

" ** _Wait,"_ Jiji said, _"why can we talk to each other now?"_ **He was confused at the author suddenly addressing him.****

" _ **Just establishing our connection for the sequel."**_

" _ **Oh…. we'll still talk you?"**_ **Both asked.**

" _ **Yea."**_

" _ **Even though it's just you talking to yourself?"**_ **Kiki asked.**

" _ **Yea, I enjoy it."**_ **The author said, "** _ **don't you?"**_

" _ **Yea."**_ **Both said.**

" _ **But it's kinda sad."**_ **Jiji added.**

" _ **I know."**_ **The author replied, frowning, in a tone that said they didn't wanna talk about.**

 **The two kittypets curled up and fell asleep, knowing they'd be teleported home, 'cuz the author was magic and could do whatever the hell they wanted.**


End file.
